


6 Days Since Case One

by AnExhaustedArmadillo



Series: Case One [6]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Roommates, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExhaustedArmadillo/pseuds/AnExhaustedArmadillo
Summary: George Luz and Joseph Toye were roommates when the apocalypse began





	6 Days Since Case One

**Author's Note:**

> *gasp* oh my god they were roommates
> 
> I hope you like it!!

“This is bad,” Luz said, leg bouncing on the couch.

“I’m sure they’ll handle it,” Toye assured him. He was standing behind the couch, facing the television. The two of them were in their shared living room, watching the evening news. It wasn’t looking good.

_“...and more reports are coming in nationwide. Most encounters are being reported still on the east coast. Be advised, there have been numerous reports of hostile behavior from persons believed to be infected. The police and military have issued an official statement that anyone who has an altercation with an infected person resulting in violence will not be charged with a crime. Protocol is still to call the police first, though, be advised, phone lines are busy. Furthermore, reports have come in that the disease is spreading through contact with the mouth, or other bodily fluids. In an interaction with an infected person, it is important to avoid...”_

“Jesus Christ,” Luz said. “They can’t be serious. I mean, what’re they saying?”

“They’re saying that people can legally kill the infected,” Toye said softly. Luz put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. Toye moved around their apartment, quietly closing all the windows and locking them. He grabbed his car keys, and, after a thought, Luz’s.

“What’re you doing?” Luz asked, almost managing to keep the uncertainty out of his voice.

“I’m gonna pull our cars into the garage,” He explained.

“Why?” Luz asked and Toye didn’t answer. The truth was that he knew there would be rioters and he didn’t want either of their cars to be defaced or stolen. He didn’t want to say that to Luz, though. After he put the cars in the garage, he made sure to lock the door. The news was still on when he made it back inside.

_“.... massive buildup on 678 as people try to make it to the airport. There is also considerable traffic on 95. The military has stated that evacuation is not necessary and in fact could significantly worsen conditions. Furthermore-”_ The newscaster stopped abruptly as Toye turned the TV off.

“What’d you do that for?” Luz asked, trying to snatch the remote out of Toye’s hand, though Toye easily held it out of his reach.

“It’s not good news.”

“So? We have to stay _informed_-”

“It’s not really news, either. They’re just saying that things are bad. We know it’s bad. Listening to it on repeat isn’t going to help, okay? We’re going to sit tight, put on a movie, and wait it out,” Toye said firmly, and Luz slumped back on the couch. Toye moved to the TV, sifting through the DVDs they had. Eventually he settled on an Adam Sandler comedy and popped it in.

Luz sat on the couch, face grim, and Toye went to go grab a blanket and wrap it around his shoulders. They watched the movie in silence, though Luz eventually started laughing by the end of it. Toye found the tension slowly creeping out of his shoulders as the two of them relaxed. It was well past midnight by the time they finished the movie, and Toye hoped Luz would be tired enough to go straight to sleep. Luck was not on his side and Toye had to snatch the remote away from Luz to stop him from turning the news back on.

“It’s late,” He said, when Luz began to protest. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Okay, fine,” Luz said not putting up too much of a fight, though he didn’t move from the couch. Toye let out a little sigh, shaking his head at his roommate’s antics.

“Wanna sleep out here?” He offered. “Grab some pillows, make a fort. Like we’re kids?”

“Can we?” Luz asked, unnaturally serious. Toye nodded.

“Yeah. We’ll sleep out here tonight.”

In the end, it wasn’t really a fort. Toye blew up an air mattress and brought out a couple of pillows and the two of them shared a comforter. He put a baseball bat next to his side of the mattress, though he didn’t tell Luz that. Toye wasn’t sure how long it took for Luz to fall asleep, but he knew it was longer than it should’ve been.

It was dark out, street lights streaming in through the window blinds. Toye could hear cars in the distance. They were on the further edges of the city, still cramped but not so populated that it was stifling. It was a nice place to be, even nicer at night. Toye let the distant city sounds lull him to sleep. If the sound of Luz breathing next to him was equally as calming, well, no one needed to know but him.

Neither of them slept for very long, though, as they were soon woken by a loud banging noise outside their apartment.

“Joe?” Luz asked, sitting up jerkily, the noise having woken him, too.

“Sh,” Toye warned him. “Stay there.” He got up from the mattress, keeping low to the ground. He grabbed his baseball bat and moved to one of the windows, pulling at the blinds. It was dark out, but even after a long minute of searching, he saw nothing.

He whipped around suddenly when there was a soft pounding noise at the door. Luz scrambled up from the mattress towards Toye.

“Joe?” He asked again, this time more urgently.

“It’s probably nothing,” He said softly, though he pushed Luz’s body behind him. “It’s probably just some drunk kid, okay? Don’t worry.” He moved slowly toward the door. He felt Luz grabbing onto the hem of his shirt and he tried to slow down his quickened heartbeat. Breathing in slowly, he brought his eye up to the peephole of the door.

There was a man out there, and he did appear to be young. Though, drunk wasn’t quite the word Toye would use to describe his demeanor. The man’s eyes were cloudy and unseeing, his mouth hanging open. His face looked gaunt and he didn’t appear to be moving normally, almost as if he was a puppet with loose strings.

“What is it?” Luz whispered behind him.

“It’s an infected,” Toye said and he heard Luz inhale a sharp breath.

"Shit," Luz cursed. "What do they want?"

"I don't know," Toye said, watching as the infected moved his jaw disjointedly, drool gathering on his teeth.

"Why are they here?" Luz asked, tone more frantic than before.

"I don't know, George," Toye said snappishly, finally pulling his eye away from the peephole.

“Okay, well, we’ll call the police,” Luz said. “Right? That’s what the news said to do.”

“Yeah,” Toye said, pulling Luz away from the door. “You do that.” Toye went back to the window, looking to see if anything had changed. Their apartment wasn’t particularly secure, so it wasn’t a surprise that an infected person had wandered up to their door, but he wanted to see where he could have possibly come from. He heard Luz dial numbers into the phone but didn’t hear him speaking.

“Busy,” Luz said. “Of fucking course the police line is busy.”

“Well, it, uh, it probably means they’re doing their jobs, then. You know, fighting crime, and dealing with the infected. I’m sure they’ll...” Toye trailed off, lying through his teeth. He didn’t believe the police, even aided by the military, would be able to control the situation. He didn’t want to think too much about what would happen when the police finally failed beyond the point of no return, but he couldn’t deny its inevitability, either. He looked at Luz, who was blinking rapidly, eyes moving around the room in short jerky motions.

“George,” He began slowly. “I think that you should pack a bag.” Luz looked at him with wide, darting eyes.

“What? Why?”

“I think,” He said, still slowly, trying to exude a sense of calm that he didn’t really feel. “That we should leave the city.”

“But they said on the news that all the highways are backed up, I mean, there’s no way we’d make it out, leaving this late,” He said, but Toye noticed the slight waver in his voice.

“We’ll take backroads, okay? They might not be completely clear, but they’ll be faster,” Toye said, and he could see Luz debating it internally. “We can’t stay here, George.”

“Yeah, okay,” George relented. “What should I pack? I mean, how long are we leaving for, Joe?”

“Just pack enough clothes for a week or two. We’ll just leave until this all blows over,” Toye told him. He left out the part about how he was planning to fill _his_ bag with all of their food and water. He’d pack some clothes, too, but survival was the priority. He also planned to put his baseball bat in the trunk, as well as a few more blunt objects. Toye didn’t know what exactly they were walking into, but he wanted to be prepared.

It wasn’t long before they were both finished packing. Toye grabbed his keys, ready to go out to the car, when he was stopped by Luz, who was standing at the window, pulling at the blinds so he could see.

“Joe,” He said, voice disturbingly small. “You should come see this.” Toye made his way over to the window. He was tall enough that Luz didn’t have to move and Toye could just look over his head. What he saw snatched the breath from his lungs. There was a group of infected people probably a block and a half away from their apartment, moving slowly in their direction. He tried to tell himself that it was probably nothing, but he couldn’t ignore the pit forming in his stomach.

“Should we, should we just wait for them to pass?” Luz asked. Toye didn’t respond for a moment, straining his eyes to see what the group was doing. He watched with rapt attention as someone down the street opened their door. Toye had no idea why they would do that. He couldn’t quite make out what the person was doing but he saw them step out onto their porch.

“Joe, are you seeing this?” Luz asked, shrinking back a little bit into Toye. He didn’t say anything, opting instead to stare unblinkingly at the horror scene unfolding before them. The group of infected began to swarm the person on their porch, grabbing at limbs and pulling the person into the group. He thought he heard screaming but he pushed the idea out of his mind. Toye couldn’t see what happened next, the person obscured from his vision, but he knew what he needed to do.

“We need to go, George. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh ho ho another update!! Comments keep me going and hopefully they'll motivate me to finish this Webgott draft I have to write. Let me know what you think of the story!  
Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
